


【启磊】骰子（百粉点梗文）

by friyamuller



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friyamuller/pseuds/friyamuller
Summary: 嗯……道具play……





	【启磊】骰子（百粉点梗文）

**Author's Note:**

> 王磊迟早有一天会把刘启的那些狐朋狗友都揍一顿。

【启磊】骰子  
百粉点梗文，道具play  
可以把它看成坑儿子的一个番外，也可以单独看=w=

王磊迟早有一天会把刘启的那些狐朋狗友都揍一顿。

“这是什么？”王磊一脸严肃地盯着被刘启塞进他手里的东西。他进入地下城的时候已经20多岁了，经历的东西可比这些在地下城里的小朋友多多了，但是刘启还是总让他刷新世界观。  
其实准确的讲，并没有在花花世界里过多久。他那时候也是大学还没毕业就头脑一热进了参了军，等退伍之后又回学校完成学业了，再过不久又进入了地下城。  
“骰子啊，就李长条手里拿的那种，多面的。”刘启嘴上说的轻松，其实眼神发飘，随时做好了拔腿就跑的准备。  
王磊轻轻哼了一句：“打死李一一我也不信他手上的那种印的是这个。”他亮了亮手中骰子上的字。王磊在认识刘启之前生活除了按部就班以外就只有服从命令，认识了这位小祖宗之后，感觉自己每天都活得不一样，包括他们刚认识的那会。王磊也看出来了，刘启这小子在他的底限边缘疯狂试探，一旦见事不好马上就走为上。  
他有时候也奇怪，刘启到底从哪里学会这些奇奇怪怪的东西。他家里上有老下有小，老韩看上去又十分靠谱……一定是他那些狐朋狗友教坏了他。但是，毕竟是个男人，说实话他也有些心痒痒。  
……不过，赌上了成年人的尊严，绝对不能输人又输阵，先在气势上压倒这小子，省的等会他又闹幺蛾子。  
“要想玩，也不是不行……”王磊拉长了最后的音。本以为没指望的刘启突然兴奋起来，眼睛瞬间一亮。看他这反应，王磊也被逗乐了，也不继续卖关子，干脆利落地说了他的条件：“我破了你前面的处，”说着他逐渐靠近刘启的身边，“什么时候让哥哥破你后面的处啊？”最后一句简直是从刘启耳边吹出的气声，听得小年轻半边身子都麻了。  
其实作为alpha，被人惦记后边实在是让人不爽，但是谁让这是王磊呢，而且……想到袋子里的“配套设施”，刘启心里又热了起来，哪管以后呢，先让王磊点头这次再说。  
刘启心思乱转的时候，王磊已经从他耳朵亲到了脖子上……我去这是谁要上谁呢？！都到这份上了，还不动作，岂不是要被王磊取笑到明年去！！

其实在被蒙上眼的时候，王磊就已经后悔了，不过愿赌服输，谁让他自己掷骰子掷出个道具的。但是当时他想到的最多是根按摩棒之类的东西，谁知道刘启准备得有那么充分？  
失去了视力，王磊只觉得开始疑神疑鬼起来了，毕竟他也不知道刘启这小子下一步要干什么，算了，要是他太过分，直接武力反悔好了。  
但是接下来这一件就让王磊觉得，他跟刘启是真爱了。毕竟刘启拿了一副手铐直接就给他拷上了，显然是对王磊的那点心思心知肚明。刘启和王磊结婚后换了三张床，从一开始的木床到到现在刘启自己焊的铁床，已经让不少人用看禽兽的眼神看刘启了。  
这张床的靠背是用实心手指粗细的铁杆子横竖交错着焊的，以前他还不知道刘启的用意今天也知道了。手铐先拷住他的左手然后叮叮当当地一阵金属撞击的声音，又扣住了右手。王磊用力挣了一下，被靠背的铁栏杆困住了。  
“卧槽刘启你小子从哪里弄来的——”王磊张口欲骂，但是被一个软中带硬的球状物堵住了，他极力想用舌头顶出去，但是刘启先手一步，把绑带从王磊脑后扣好了。  
王磊现在知道了，今天这一出，绝对是刘启预谋已久的！  
当听到清脆的铃声时，王磊还以为这是项圈一类，却冷不防地夹住了乳头。他当时就被刺痛击中，只想挺起上身反抗，但是双手被困得牢牢的，下半身又被刘启拿自己的体重压住，最后只能抬起腰，反倒把另外一边送到小狼崽子手里。  
刘启伸手捏住另外一边，另外一只手还揉着王磊结实的臀瓣，嘴里占着便宜地笑道：“王队还挺急，别急啊，咱们有的是时间。”王磊要紧的地方被对方捏在手里任意蹂躏，指甲还刮挠着乳孔，根本不敢动，只好保持挺腰的姿势，直到腰开始发颤。  
刘启也不是为了难为王磊才搞出这一出，在他腰上的肌肉发颤的时候就放手了。王磊立刻瘫软在床上，任由刘启给他戴上另外一个。口球阻碍了王磊用口呼吸，他只能用深呼吸弥补氧气不足，脑子里已经乱成一片了。  
刘启看着身下人鼓胀的胸口胸脯上下起伏，带动着乳夹上的金色小铃铛左右乱动，带出细碎的敲击声，这铃声仿佛敲击到了他的心上。刘启心中一热，忍不住低下身子连同乳夹一并把乳头含进嘴里，手也一并拨弄着另外一边，就看着王磊肌肉紧实的胴体在他身下像鱼一样的扭动着。  
王磊不是个在床上害羞的人，如果被操得疼了，也是会骂人的，如今这样被口球堵住，只能支吾着哼哼，也是别有一番风味。刘启抬起头，不再用嘴和手难为那对已经涨红的乳尖，这样王磊浑身肌肉放松了下来。  
但这才哪到哪？刘启嘿嘿一笑，他按下了与乳夹一起的遥控器，两个小夹子发出轻微的电流同时轻颤，刺激着王磊胸前的乳尖，让它们越发红艳。王磊又是一声轻呼被口球堵住，上身又一次忍不住挺直了，直到刘启摁了暂停才再次放松下来，这时的王磊已经像是从水里捞出来似的了。  
眼罩下的王磊已经被刺激出眼泪了，他现在倒有些感谢这个眼罩了，要是让刘启直到自己仅仅靠前戏就把逼出眼泪还不到会有多得意呢……但随后，他脑子里就再也想不了任何事情了。  
刘启早在用电流的时候就发现了，王磊已经硬了，但他没有管它，而是专心玩弄那双可怜的乳尖，现在王磊汗津津的胸口上两个乳尖都被虐待得不成样子，随着主人的呼吸不断起伏着。刘启也怕真把这对宝贝给夹坏了，轻手轻脚地把乳夹摘了下来，再次引来那对胸乳不断地颤抖。  
一直被夹住的乳尖骤然充血，王磊难受地想揉揉它们，但四肢都被按住，他只能扭动着腰肢，在床单上不住地蹭着，却依旧触碰不到。刘启看得眼都直了，但却依旧强咽了一口口水，继续下面的程序。他难得哄得王磊由着他胡闹，不一次吃够本，怎么对得起等会下了床被打断腿的代价？  
不过，光他自己一个人玩也没意思，比起看着王磊无助地扭动，他更喜欢看他深陷欲望无法自拔的样子。  
于是他张嘴把早就昂扬着的分身含进去了，他竭尽全力才将分身全部含住，顶端已经硬硬地顶在了自己的喉咙深处。他能感觉王磊的身体已经彻底兴奋起来，越发膨大的分身在他口中不停出来进去，顶端不时顶在他喉咙上。刘启看他这样，还有闲心笑了一下，小声带动声带不断的震颤，再加上他吞咽津液，都是对王磊分身的不小刺激。  
因为要给身下人口交，刘启早就从他身上下来了，但是现在双腿失去禁锢的王磊却早已没了踢人的力气，只能随着刘启的动作轻轻动着。  
刘启随后开始了不停吐纳口中的分身，时而整根含住，时而吐出来用舌头舔舐顶端，然后沿着柱体向下一直舔到根部，再然后吮吸着对方的两个球体，周而复始。  
着简直要把王磊逼疯了，他嘴里塞着口球，下身却深陷快感的地狱中。他觉得只靠鼻子已经不能满足他对氧气的需求了，脸涨得通红，偏偏刘启还在他两腿之间继续刺激他，现在不只是上身了，他感觉自己双腿也在打颤。  
刘启终于抬起头，从嘴中吐出胀大的分身时还带了一声水声。他这次起身覆盖住王磊无力的身躯，尖牙轻轻咬噬着充血的乳尖，左手抚弄着另一个，右手已经不老实地开始突入慢慢渗出欲液的后穴。没错，男性beta也能自体润滑，只要调教的好，刘启感受到指尖上的湿润眼神暗了一下。先是一根手指，紧跟着是两根手指，他已经无比放松了，刘启抽出手指，从上方不断渗出前液的分身上沾了一些润滑，又再度插了回去。  
“王队，看你连气都快喘不上来了，不如我们来做个交易，你同意呢，就点点头，不同意呢就摇摇头。我也不为难你，毕竟咱们还有好几件东西没用上呢……”他说着这话，左手向上划动，直到停在王磊脑后的搭扣上，“我给你拿下口球，但是得带上乳夹，怎么样，一样换一样，公平吧？”嘴里说着话，但并没有从乳头上离开。  
公平你大爷！王磊在心里大骂，但是人为刀俎我为鱼肉，他出了含泪点头还能怎么办呢？  
刘启等的就是他点头，他干脆麻利地解开口球的搭扣，并帮摇晃着头试图摆脱它的王磊拿下来。随后他把刚才那对带着小铃铛的乳夹给戴上，看了一下身下瘫软着的王磊，不满意地把眼罩也摘了下来，嘴里还嘀咕着：“买一赠一，把眼罩给你摘了，怎么样，感动吧？”  
王磊眼泪模糊地看着刘启脸上狗里狗气的笑容，气的只想一脚把他踹下去，但他实在是没力气了，只能瞪了他一眼。  
王磊觉得自己是用眼神郑重警告，刘启却因为这个含羞带臊的媚眼看得酥了骨头，全身有点发软，唯独下身硬得要死。  
低头看了一眼已经乖顺地含进去三根手指的后穴，刘启差点直接提枪就上，但是想了想今晚的重头戏，他觉得忍忍也挺好的。  
不再浪费时间，他起身拿出压箱底的那个尺寸颇大的按摩棒，趁着王磊失神的档口，给它细细的涂上了润滑剂，然后徐徐用按摩棒抵住身下这具身体的入口。凉爽的液体沾上穴口，那刚刚还在不断张合的入口猛然收缩了一下，王磊发出一声微不可闻的抽泣。  
刘启稍稍用力，按摩棒就顶开入口，缓缓插入王磊的体内。即便有了润滑，但这毕竟是根尺寸颇为可观的凶器，只进了一个头部进引来了王磊挣扎。它可远比手指要饱满的多，那种肠道被彻底撑开的感觉让他有些害怕。  
但是刘启没有停手，他用右手臂横在王磊的腹部，然后用上半身的重量压住他，左手却继续把那根庞然大物往里送。  
王磊再次开始了全身的扭动挣扎，但是毕竟消耗了这么久，最终还是被刘启镇压了。一旦王磊认了命开始放松身体，按摩棒进入的过程就变得顺畅了很多，但即便如此，当刘启把它插到了尽头时，他还是感受到了身下人的抗拒。  
刘启听到了王磊的抽泣声，不由得抬起头，只看见王磊红着眼角迷茫地看着天花板，听见刘启叫他，也只是眼神失焦地看向他的方向。他脑子大概是不清楚的，但眼神却表达出很多：你怎么能够这样对我……  
刘启却笑了一下，解开了他手上的手铐，顺手扔在了一边。那双手却还留在原处，加上他失神的表情，绝对能让任何心肠硬的人看软了心，但刘启依旧按下了按摩棒上的按钮。瞬间王磊像是触电一样，肌肉不自主地跳动了起来，整个人也扭动着，胸口乳夹上的铃铛叮当作响。他口中含糊着，却已经带上了哭腔，哀求着刘启停下来。  
刘启俯身在王磊耳边用气声说着：“感觉到了吗？感觉到是谁在操你吗？”他伸手把按摩棒抽出来一点，让王磊松了一口气，但是在他吸气的时候又捅进去，让王磊噎了一下，眼泪和精液一起迸发了出来。  
“这是比着我的这根造的，怎么样，有没有很熟悉。”刘启直到身下人正处在不应期中，但依旧没有停下手中的抽插，反而得寸进尺，试图用手中这根顶开密穴深处的生殖腔入口，再次引得王磊哭泣一般的呻吟。  
就在他打算继续的时候，王磊伸手摁住他握住按摩棒的手。当初王磊接住他拳头并且把他按倒在地的手多么有力，多么沉稳，如今却抖颤着，轻轻搭在他手上。  
那双清亮的眼睛如今染上了欲念，却依旧清澈如泉，只是湿漉漉的看着他，把刘启的呼吸都看停了。  
“我不要它，我要你，给我……”王磊带着哭腔哀求着，刘启却咽了一口口水，觉得下身要爆炸。  
这样继续忍下去刘启就要怀疑自己以后要不行了，但他还是忍不住欺负一下王磊。他伸手抽出按摩棒，丝毫不顾及那还是挽留的穴口，直接把自己插了进去。  
刘启把王磊早就软了身体强拉起来，把那双臂膀挂在自己肩上，让王磊坐在自己身上。“让我听点好听的，来点铃声。”他一手揽住王磊的腰，一手拨弄了下乳夹上的铃铛。  
王磊这会早就迷糊了，只是听从命令，双手挂在刘启身上，自己将双膝曲起来，慢慢抬起臀部，将刘启的分身抽出一点再坐下，让刘启的分身抽插着自己。当他坐下时，双乳上的铃铛发出了一声清脆的铃声。  
渐渐地，王磊不由自主地加快了自己起身的速度，他微微仰起头闭上眼睛，张着嘴不停地喘息，连红润的舌尖探出都顾忌不上，迷茫的表情已经被意乱情迷所取代。而铃声也在快速响起，刘启觉得这个铃声就是来催他命的，让他这会把命射进王磊身体都行。  
觉得这个姿势不舒服，王磊调整了姿势，让双膝跪下，直接抵着刘启的臀部，继续了他的一起一伏。刘启能感觉到王磊在自己寻找自己生殖腔的入口，当他找到了以后，就加快了速度，用他分身的顶端自己操进操出那个狭小的宫口，舒服地长叹了一口气。  
刘启看着这样的王磊渐渐看得入迷，甚至被摁倒在床上时双眼也没有离开王磊的脸。当他看着王磊在自己的分身上把自己操高潮时，也忍不住射进了紧窒的生殖腔最深处。  
就在这时，刘启突然听到两声轻响，以及手腕上一凉。等他反应过来的时候，他已经被拷在了床尾的铁栏杆上。  
他回过头看他身上的王磊，就见他缓缓从他已经发泄过却依旧硬挺的欲望上起身，射入的浊液从红艳的穴口中泄露了一丝流下来。就在他看直了眼的一个空档，王磊把刚刚丢弃的口球给他摁进嘴里并把搭扣扣好了。  
然后王磊翻身下了床，坐在床头的沙发上，慢条斯理地从衣服中拿出烟盒，抽出一根，点燃了夹在食指和中指之间，吸了一口才去看床上的刘启。“你玩我玩得很开心啊……”隐藏在烟雾中的王磊脸上挂上了一丝冷意，他吐了一口烟，问道，“说吧，下次想让哥哥怎么给你开苞？”  
“忘了你不能说话，这样吧，让它替你决定好了。”王磊又抽了一口烟，吐出烟圈，俯身拾起地上的骰子，顺手扔到了床上，果然，又是“道具”。王磊冷笑了一下，他就知道这小子作弊了。  
他起身只草草擦拭了下身，便穿起衣服。待一切收拾整齐，他从刘启工作台上找到了一个曲别针，塞进刘启手里。他俯身拍拍刘启的小脸，叼着烟笑着说：“下次想玩什么，直接说，别玩这些虚的。”然后就起身走了。  
刘启僵直地躺在床上，手里捏着那根救命的曲别针，心里却在感慨：卧槽辣透了！这波不亏！


End file.
